The present invention relates to a container and in particular to a container suited for the transportation and/or storage of sheet items, particularly fragile, delicate or non uniform shape such items such as, for example, vehicle windscreens (which should be interpreted broadly to cover other vehicle glazing panels, such as rearscreens).